ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Unchained
|publisher = |released = TBD 2022|ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Portugal) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil)|series = |platforms = Nintendo Switch|media = Cartridge|input = Joy-Con}}Super Smash Bros. Unchained is a Japanese-American crossover fighting video game, being the sixth installment on the series. It is developed by and and published by , being released for Nintendo Switch on November or December TBDth, 2022. Synopsis Set years after Ultimate, a new threat known as the Hive aims for the conquest of the NintendoVerse as a group of heroes and villains must stop it. Characters * = formerly an Assist Trophy. Playable Returning *'Mario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - an adventurous Italian plumber who leads a group of heroes out to stop the Hive. **'Dr. Mario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD. *'Luigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - Mario's cowardly younger brother who TBD. *'Princess Peach' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the beautiful and kind ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who TBD. *'Yoshi' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Bowser' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - the vicious king of the Koopas who reluctantly helps out the heroes on stopping the Hive. *'Wario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - a greedy doppelgänger of Mario who TBD. *'Donkey Kong' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Diddy Kong' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Link' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Princess Zelda' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Ganondorf/Ganon' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Pikachu' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Detective Pikachu' (voiced by Nolan North) - a talking Pikachu who solves mysteries and TBD, serving as an alternate skin for Pikachu. *'Jigglypuff' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Pokémon Trainer' (voiced by Max Mittelman if male and Cristina Pucelli if female) - TBD **'Squirtle' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD **'Ivysaur' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Charizard' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mewtwo' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD *'Kirby' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Meta Knight' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'King Dedede' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Samus Aran' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Inkling' (voiced by Seth Green if male and Tara Strong if female) - TBD * * Licensed *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Mega Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Pac-Man' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Ryu' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Ken Masters' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD * New *'Captain Aurus Zinn' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Waluigi*' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD *'Lickatung' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Spring Man' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Giovanni' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD * Licensed *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog*' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Chun-Li' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Crash Bandicoot' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Bosses *'The Hive' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Necrozema' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Mother Brain' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD * Assist trophies *'Princess Daisy' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Princess Rosalina' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD * * Licensed *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Guile' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Aku Aku' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD * Plot Endings Arenas Items Trivia *In addition to their existing deals with Sega, Capcom and Bandai Namco Entertainment, Nintendo reached an agreement with Activision to include the Crash Bandicoot characters into the game's roster. * Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Sora Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas